When building a roof, the rafters or trusses are secured to the frame of the house so as to provide the design pitch of the roof. Typically a house roof has a pitch of about 3 in 12 but this may vary from 2 in 12 (relatively flat) to about 8 in 12 (very steep). The lower ends of the rafters are cut square to receive the fascia board, which is generally, but not always, designed to lie in a vertical plane. The carpenter must nail one end of the fascia in place on the appropriate rafter, often with no one available to hold up the other end. Temporary hangers may, of course, be used to hold up and align multiple fascia boards and numerous devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 305,776 of Sep. 30, 1884 and 4,264,063 of Apr. 28, 1981, have been suggested. None of the prior art devices, however, takes into consideration the fact that roof pitches vary from building to building and they are not, therefore, adjustable.
There is, therefore, a need for an adjustable holder to temporarily hold a fascia board in the proper location for attachment to a roof rafter, regardless of the pitch of the roof.